Agimat Power Card Game
The Agimat Power Card Game is a card game that is introduced in the Foldabots Toy Book:Volume 1 and during the Foldabots Toy Book:Volume 1 Launch. 1-on-1 Foldabot Sparring Goal: Opposing Foldabot's current form is at 0 Agimat power level. Requirements Each player needs: *1 assembled Foldabot toy. *It's matching Agimat Power Card. *Two paperclips. *A die. Setup #Attach a paperclip on the right of the Agimat Playing Card and set the Agimat power meter at 100. Flip the card over and do the same thing for the alternate mode. #Set Foldabot weapons in a pile on the side and call it your Armory. #Place your assembled Foldabot toy on the table and your Agimat Playing Card right behind it with the robot side face up. Gameplay Determine who goes first by flipping an Agimat Playing Card. The player whose card lands with the robot side goes first. #The first player rolls the die. The number that appears will determine his/her move, and how much damage he/she deals. #Player 2 subtracts the damage from the Agimat power meter by adjusting the paperclip on the side of the card that is currently facing up. #Player 2 rolls the die. Repeat steps 1 and 2. Continue taking turns until someone wins. #A player wins when the Agimat power meter on the side of the card that is face up (either robot or alternate mode) of his/her opponent is at 0. Multi-Foldabot Sparring Goal: Defeat all your opponents' Foldabots. Requirements Each player needs: *1 assembled Foldabot toy. *It's matching Agimat Power Card. *Two paperclips. *A die. Setup #Attach a paperclip on the right of the Agimat Playing Card and set the Agimat power meter at 100. Flip the card over and do the same thing for the alternate mode. #Set Foldabot weapons in a pile on the side and call it your Armory. #Place your assembled Foldabot toy on the table and your Agimat Playing Card right behind it with the robot side face up. Gameplay Determine who goes first by rolling the die. The one who rolls the highest number goes first. #Player 1 deals damage to the Foldabots of the player to his/her left. Player 1 chooses which Foldabot accepts the damage. #After Player 1's turn, Player 2 challenges a Foldabot from the player to his/her left. That Foldabot accepts the damage dealt by Player 2. This goes on until a player with at least one Foldabot wins. Moves Each roll of the die corresponds to each of the moves below, whether folded in or out. 1: Basic Attack This hit deals a -10 damage to your opponent's Foldabot. But if your opponent previously rolled a 2 (Block/Swerve). This attack will not deal any damage. 2: Block/Swerve This protects a Foldabot for up to 10+ damage from his opponent's next move. If an opponent's next move deals a damage greater than 10, only the resulting damage difference is what the Foldabot takes. If an opponent's next move does not involve any attack, this does not increase the Foldabot's Agimat level. Block/Swerve lasts for one turn. 3: Fierce Attack Each Foldabot has a special attack which deals a -20 damage. If an opponent previously rolled a 2 (Block/Swerve), this deals only -10 damage. 4: Fold In/Fold Out Whenever a player rolls a 4, the figure folds in or out to its alternate mode. When this happens, turn the Agimat Playing Card over, and whatever level the Agimat power meter on that side of the card is at will be the player's active level. When folding in or out, there will be no damage dealt to either player's Foldabot. You may also change your Foldabot toy's form if you wish. 5: Recharge The player slides his/her paperclip up by one level. 6: Special A player can choose only one of these actions: a) Select weapon: Pick a weapon from the Armory and attach it onto your Foldabot toy using masking tape. b) Fire weapon: If you already have a weapon you may choose to fire one of them (read the damage level written on the weapon). *If you are carrying more than one weapon and roll a 6, you may choose to Multi-Fire all at the same time and add up the damages each weapon deals. *Weapons are always carried, whether a Foldabot folds in or out. *If you roll a 6 and there are no more weapons in the Armory, there will be no action done. c) Grab weapon: Player takes an opponent's weapon. You can take one weapon at the time. d) Combine: If you have a complete set of subgroups in play, like the Elementrobots, you may choose to combine to form Elementron. *Combination happens only one turn at a time. *During the process of combination, if an opponent chooses Disconnect Combiners, the combiners must disconnect one at a time. *If a Foldabot dies during the process of combination, all parts must separate and Elementron cannot be completed. e) Disconnect Combiners: If your opponent is in combined form or even in the process of combination, you can disconnect his/her parts one at a time. An incomplete Elementron cannot use the Elementron Agimat Card. Only the remaining combined components can use their individual powers. f) Special Attack (for new cards): See individual cards for the damage this deals. Category:Real-world articles